Some people suffer from photosensitive epilepsy, a condition which can cause seizures if an individual views images contained repeatedly flashing light. For example, a televised program including a dance club scene with strobe lighting or a scene with many camera flashes may cause adverse reactions in certain viewers. As a result, certain viewers are not able to watch certain programs. It is not uncommon for a televised program to have a warning broadcasted before the program begins, warning of the dangers to people with photo-sensitivities. However, a viewer may miss such a warning. Even if a viewer sees the warning, the viewer may not know when during the program the flashes are to occur, but may nonetheless attempt to watch the program and anticipate where in the program the flashes may occurs in order to stop watching during those periods. Of course, such an approach is risky.
Thus, viewing options are limited and potentially dangerous for certain viewers. Accordingly, there is a need for photosensitivity protection for video display that addresses these challenges. These and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.